My Only You
by gelai28
Summary: I'm not really good at writing summary. :)


**This story is from Season 1- Episode 1, after Vincent save Catherine in the woods. This is my version of what would happen after that night. Also this story inspired from Season 4 – Episode 5 where Catherine is broken and unhealed, except the part she was married with Evan.**

 **I do not own this story and character of this amazing show. CW does.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nightmare**

 **CATHERINE**

"Talk to me". I said to no one.

I was back in the woods where two gunmen chase and nearly shot me to death. Almost every year I came back to talk to my imaginary hero. The hero that everyone think is a bear or animal. I don't believe them. Mainly because I saw it or rather I say " _him"._ They thought I was crazy.

Maybe I am.

But years have pass but I can't erase the memories of that night.

The night I lost my mom.

The night that changed my life.

The night I met " _him"._

 **~~000~~~**

We were sitting on our living room in my dad's home. We were listening to a power ballad songs and eating pizza. Me, Heather and my dad. All three of us, listening to each other's story of the time with mom.

I laugh, I smile but I feel numb inside. I feel like my life was incomplete without her.

I was her person. We were so close. I tell her everything. She was my best friend. My companion, my role model and my inspiration. But she is gone and it's all because of me.

It feels like it was only yesterday when I called her and tell her to come and pick me up. It was her voice telling me to put my jacket on because it's freezing. I can still hear the gun shots freshly rang to my ears. I can still feel the adrenaline when I was running in the woods, begging for my life. I can still hear the flesh ripping, the roar and the yellow eyes that staring at me.

"Cat. Cat? Cat!"

I heard my sister calling me. I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She stood up to where she was sitting and sat beside me. I saw her worried face.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You we're lost out there. What happen?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"You were like out every time we do this thing for our mom."

"I told you. I'm fine. I just remembering something."

"Yeah. You were remembering the night when mom was killed? Again Cat, forget it. It was nine years ago."

"Yes! Yes, I am" I snapped. "Yes, every time we do this, I remember our mom lying on the ground, bleeding to death. I remember how I ran away to save my life and leave her in the freezing cold. I remember her smile when she approached me and how proud she sounds because I worked hard to buy some books in my class. I just can't forget it. I will never forget it because I am the reason she is dead!" I lost it. Like she said, every time we do this, I always lose my mind.

I stood up and looked to my father who is quite the whole time. I looked at him then at Heather.

"I'm sorry. I need to go."

Then just like that. I left.

I went to my car and drove to the woods.

I parked my car to where almost exactly where I parked my car before. I unbuckle my seatbelt and climbed off. I walked through the woods. I already memorize the way to where I bumped my head in a stone. I even make a path so that I won't be lost every time I came here. I sat to the stone and started to talk.

"Please tell me you're watching." I looked around. It feels weird that I don't feel scared at the middle of the night. At all.

"Talk to me. I know you're here." Nothing.

Every year I came here and did the same. Talking to the woods, hoping that he will appear in front of me, telling me that I'm not crazy.

"I can feel you, you know that? It's true. Everywhere I go, it feels like someone is watching me. Come show up so that you can tell me that I'm not crazy."

Like always, I got nothing.

And like always, I cried. Tears started falling on my cheeks. I let them flow.

This is the only time I let myself be vulnerable.

This is the only time I can be me. The real me.

The Catherine I showed to the people who care about me is the new Catherine, who is strong, independent, in control, head strong, who is not afraid to risk her life to the people in need, who beat the shit out of the bad guy. But when I'm in this exact place where I am sitting, the Catherine who I lost is coming back. Broken, empty and unloved.

I looked like a complete idiot but I keep talking.

"Please. Please talk to me." I began to sob. "I need you to talk to me."

"I need you." I whisper.

I put my palms to cover my face. I sob loudly. In between hiccup I repeatedly say the words "I need you.

Little did I know while crying over my hands he was standing ten feet away from me.

 **~~000~~**

 **VINCENT**

Vincent could only do is watched her from afar. He knew he can't show his face to her. He was a second away to walk over her, held her hands and tell her she was not crazy. That he is indeed, real.

His heart broke for her. She was broken because of him. He senses her hurt and pain but him showing up to her will cause more pain for her and that is the last thing he wants for her.

But God knows how badly he wanted to talk to her, show up to her and touch her.

His Catherine.

His Catherine is broken because of him.

The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew, deep down, she owned him.

From that night until that moment, he followed her wherever she goes.

From the funeral of her mother, from changing her course until her graduation. From her first job interview, on her training as a cop, her first day at work. Every Christmas, New Year and birthday, every special occasion he was there with her. Watching her grew up and become a woman she is now. He is proud of what she become. He feels like he is part of her journey.

" _I need you"_

God. Hearing her voice, begging is too much for him. He wanted to scream and rip something off. He was frustrated that he can't even touch her to comfort her.

His eyes glow in the dark. His breath started to escalate.

He saw her, removed her hands from her face and look around.

Damn.

She sensed him.

She senses him in any possible way.

And he likes it at the same time hated it. She knew he was near but he can't come forward. He needs to live in the shadow. He did not like that but he has no choice.

" _I know you're here."_ He heard her soft voice. She stood up and walk toward to where he is hiding.

Jesus. She saw him too?

He stood there still, not moving. He even held his breath. He knew if he releases his breath it will come out a growling instead of breathing.

" _Tell me I'm not crazy."_ She stopped walking and started to talk again. Her voice is shaky and I knew she was losing it again.

" _I'm losing my mind. I know you're real. I can feel you anywhere. I'm not afraid. Just come out and show me your face so that I can tell them I'm not crazy."_

Minutes have pass. He didn't move. He just closed his eyes and listen to her heart beat. He didn't hear her moved as well.

He looked into her direction. She was still standing there, wiping her tears. She looked around one more time, took a deep breath then walk away.

And for the last nine years, every year, on the exact same spot, Vincent Keller once again, watch Catherine Chandler walk away. On the woods where it all started.

His Catherine.

And for the first time in nine years, he finally called out her name.

"Catherine" he whispers softly.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading. If I confuse you with my writing, I am also the user MyGirlBatB. You can check my other stories on that user.**

 **I'm sorry if I leave those stories hanging. I just don't know how to end them. Haha**


End file.
